


Formal Punishment

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inanimate Objects, Non-Consensual, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: The Highblood has had enough of his good-for-nothing descendant, and decides to put him in his place.





	Formal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my [FurAffinity](https://furaffinity.net/user/damiencade/) by Testudinaes, and I was happy to deliver!

The Grand Highblood was tired of having the same conversation with his descendant.

The troll in question, slouched irreverently beneath the scathing glare of the mirthful patriarch, was once again impenetrable to any reason or threat. He’d been told again and again the significance of his blood and the expectations that came with it, yet he remained as lazy and carefree as the day he’d hatched.

At this point, the Highblood was questioning whether his heir was even worth the breath these lectures took. He was taking him aside more and more often, and the troll was nearing the age where he’d possess enough power and influence that his lax nature could cause serious harm. If he wasn’t going to learn his lesson soon, something would have to be done.

The Highblood had stopped talking minutes ago, but Gamzee was too caught up in his own world to even notice, content to stare into the middle distance. That was what ticked him off the most – he was so dense he didn’t even realise how dense he was. He was truly good for nothing, no more useful than a particularly ugly piece of furniture, or… _or_ …

The Highblood’s traditional languid smirk spread across his face for the first time in hours as the idea came to him, and within moments he’d carelessly channelled his voodoos at the smaller troll.

Gamzee was too distracted to notice the purple haze forming around him until he felt his body moving without his permission, his posture straightening and his arms snapping to his sides. By that point it was already too late to do anything but stare as his body thinned and flattened.

His arms and legs merged into his body, taking on a purple tint that only became more pronounced as time went on. Vaguely he noticed that he was shrinking as well, the towering figure of the Grand Highblood looming more and more over him. He could only think on why that might be for a moment before his legs gave out and he folded to the ground – quite literally.

While his forced straightening had stiffened his joints, his body was now so thin and flimsy that he fell in creases as his transformation continued. His flattened body was entirely coated in a shade of deep purple, his features losing definition until he wasn’t recognisable as a person. As the Highblood picked him up with one gigantic hand, he could feel the silky slipperiness between his fingers, the sensation amplified as he was unfurled and stretched to his full length, now nothing but a stylish tie.

Gamzee would have shivered if he could, as his body was run through the Highblood’s calloused fingers. The sensation seemed to fill him, clouding his mind more and more with each repetition. By the time his ancestor had tired of examining him, his more complex thoughts had been worn down into a haze of vague anticipation. He was waiting on the edge of something, filled with a desire for an event he couldn’t conceive of. What could it be…?

He didn’t have to consider this question long before it was answered for him, the Highblood flipping his collar up and wrapping his descendant around his neck, pulling him tight. As he was wrapped and looped around himself, more and more of Gamzee’s awareness was ground down by the simple pleasure of fulfilling his new purpose. By the time he’d been firmly tightened and knotted at his ancestor’s throat, there was nothing in his head but a deep satisfaction – bordering on perverse – at being worn.

The Highblood took a moment to straighten his new tie, smirking down at it. “Now you can go on an’ lay about all you want, how’s that?”

Though he had no way of knowing for sure, he didn’t think Gamzee would mind it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send a request, send me a note at my [FurAffinity](https://furaffinity.net/user/damiencade/), or an ask over on my [Tumblr](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And if you want, feel free to leave a comment on this or any other work, telling me what you think!


End file.
